Maximov Xeras
(Formerly) | occupation = Advisor (Formerly) | residence = Cartecielo 's Grand Royal Palace (Formerly) | alias = Carmilla (カーミラ, Kāmira) | epithet = "Animusphere Yggdmillennia" ( , lit. "Mad Gypsy Queen Dyed Black") | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 30 | status = Alive | height = 5'7" (170.18 cm) | weight = 134 lbs (60.7 kg) | dfbackcolor = #191970 | dftextcolor = #FFFFB2 | dfname = Taro Taro no Mi | dfename = Tarot-Tarot Fruit | dfmeaning = Divining Cards | dftype = Paramecia ( ) }} Xeras Maximov (ゼラス·マキシモフ, Zerasu Makishimofu) is a high-ranking member of the Notch Pirates, bearing the title "New World" (新世界, Shinsekai), and a close friend of its captain, Freyja — acting as her personal oracle and one of her advisors. She was originally the Queen of the before she was overthrown by her people and forced into exile upon discovering the mysertious nature of her "divinations" — which they believed would befall their kingdom. Though she's not as active as of prior, she still helps out the crew combat-wise and financially, profiting off her divinations. As a "gypsy", she goes under the alias of Carmilla (カーミラ, Kāmira) — an ode to her only friend in the kingdom shortly before her premature demise by her own people. Her fortune-telling skills are so renowned that she bears the alias of "Animusphere Yggdmillennia" ( , lit. "Mad Gypsy Queen Dyed Black"), something the Marines used to connect her background with her powerful link to otherworldly forces that grant her such accuracy — branding her a credible future threat. Appearance As one of noble birth, Xeras is often described as a woman of incredible beauty, on par with her mother — Rommel's previous and now-deceased Queen; if it wasn't for her "predictions" and her inheritance of her signature weapon, she would've been admired by her people by looks alone. During her tenure, she's noted that she carried a regal air on her person, making sure to live up her title and respective duties. Even when she joined the Notch Pirates and became the famous gypsy, "Carmilla", she's noted for her beauty by her customers and most of her crewmates. She often notes that her beauty is "natural", not using cosmetics to enhance her appearance like most women, something she prides herself in. Despite living in a world where humans can reach the size of a department store, Xeras is relatively average for her age and sex — slightly on the petit side in comparison with her crewmates. Regardless, she stands out in her way, having very pale skin that makes her seem ghastly, light yellow eyes that carries an intense glare — startling most either intentionally or unintentionally unless they've been around her to get used to it, and lustrous golden hair that's tied in a bun that held by a part that's braided and laced to her roots — the bangs hanging over her eyes. She's noted to have soft facial features, such as large eyes and a round face; like her captain, she's quite endowed and possesses a well-toned fair-skinned body despite getting little exercise outside of combat. Since she tries to take care of herself using the earnings from her day job, she often visits hot springs and day spas — ordering expensive massages and treatments, as per her "royal stature" and duties as a woman. It's due to this that her hair, skin, and nails have a naturally healthy sheen to them. Ever since her queendom, she's donned a variety of outfits; since she abandoned most of them upon fleeing the kingdom, she had to restock with the help of Freyja. Upon obtaining her current job and amassing large sums of money — she purchased a large variety of clothing, shoes, and accessories, filling her wardrobe; it's noted that she wears a variety of outfits that match the situation. Currently, as a member of the Notch Pirates, she wears a high-grade personally trimmed flowing and creased dress that has various white patterns on the edges, bell sleeves, mid-rift, and lighter ends of the outfit. This is accented with the black bow in the back that matches the one in her hair, a black choker, and black diamond earrings. To finish it off, she wears a pair of high-heeled red bottom boots; according to Xeras, this outfit was made for combat and mobility purposes, made from an incredibly durable material that makes it hard to damage it. She has two variants of this dress; one with the sleeves are completely detached, reaching up to her forearms, and another that's considerably shorter and designed similar to a strap dress, complemented by a pair of long stockings and string-based heels. She often wears a tiara, black gloves, and a long overcoat on her shoulders. Her street clothes are rather simple: a gray blouse with black bows and various frills, a light-colored jacket, daisy dukes, and heeled boots. Xeras Outfit 1.jpg|Xeras in her street clothes. Xeras Goth Lolita.png|Xeras in Goth Lolita. Xeras Main Alternate.jpg|A variation in her main outfit in terms of sleeves and frills. Xeras Outfit 2.jpg|Xeras' more... "gaudy" outfit, appealing to her regality. Personality History Equipment Maellartach ( , lit. "Elegant Lady of the Murky Lake"): Maellartach is a regalia of the Rommel Kingdom, a sacred treasure that represents some of the country's darkest hours. A sword of such standing and magnificence that it's only wielded by those who can withstand the kingdom's darkest times and emerge victorious, proving their worth as ruler. Forged sometime after Rommel's founding, it's mired in superstition because the sword brings misfortune to whoever wields it — usually leading to their unfortunate demise, thus classified as a "cursed sword" (妖刀, Yōtō). Regardless, it's lauded as a sword on par with one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords, though such claims have yet to be proven, and properly classified as a Meito due to its age and power. Sometime after her coronation ceremony, Maellartach fell into Xeras' hands — which further accelerated her downward spiral into exile; before joining the Notch Pirates, she considered the blade one of her only friends as it would "console her". Maellartach is one of the few blades that's also classified as a "Black Blade" (黒刀 Kokutō?) due to its coloration and ominous presence — bolstering its fierce reputation; representing an ornate English longsword, it has red runes across the guard and blade surface, which glows whenever the blade is drawn. When Haki is used in tandem, the blade's purple aura becomes more prevalent. While having the stereotypical features of a high-grade Meito, what truly makes this sword terrifying is its effects on its wielder through its own sword curse. In the Alteria state, the blade's appearance changes dramatically — reflecting the desires in Xeras' heart and drawing incredible power from it. However, the danger in invoking this state is that Xeras' psyche is slowly corroded with the passage of time in said state, limiting her usage to extreme circumstance. Normally, Xeras utilizes her Devil Fruit powers and use her blade as a support to her combat style; thus, those who push her to such a drastic option are those who are dangerous to her or her crew's well-being. Maellartach is usually kept in a special card created by her Devil Fruit power and summoned at her convenience. Gurthang ( , lit. "All-Seeing Oracle"): Gurthang is the collective name given to several decks of cards that are used as mediums for Xeras' Devil Fruit power, which transforms their standard appearance into something regal and befitting Xeras' personal tastes. Seen as her primary weapon, both inside and outside of combat — these cards are extremely powerful mediums that are utilized in the same manner as normal playing cards; in addition, due to the nature of her powers, the cards tend to have a mind of their own, often labeled as "bending to the whims of fate" according to Xeras — commonly seen whenever she performs a tarot reading. Whenever a card is used, it often vanishes in a wisp of flaming energy; it's for this reason that Xeras goes through several decks in a given situation and is required to carry as many as the situation demands. This is especially true when her crew is faced with a perilous situation or when she's up against one or multiple high-level opponents, requiring various combinations in order to reign victor and achieve her ends. Powers & Abilities Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Swordsmanship Sword Curse: Xeras Alteria Devil Fruit Other Skills Quotes *(Xeras' beliefs on fate) "If there's one thing I know its absolute it's fate. People often believe that fate can be changed, but that's partially true; all they can really do is alter its course. Though things didn't go as intended, that fate is still a possibility and can still come about. After all, in comparison to this primordial force, we are but its captives in its intricate web." *(About her crew) "To be honest, I'm not sure what to think of our crew. Although we're pirates, I feel like we're something much more significant than that. I can't seem to put my finger on it, but I know for a fact that it's not something like a family or an organization. I dunno, it's just an afterthought after ruling for so long. I just have an eye for these things." *(Xeras' catchphrase) "Your fate is in the cards!" *(To Freyja) "Give me a time, place, and motive. I'll handle the rest." *(Xeras on the accuracy of her readings) "All I know is that everytime my cards make a prediction, it turns out to be true. There hasn't been a single time where my readings were inaccurate. How do you think I got that ridiculous nickname everyone seems to call me by these days?" Trivia *According to the author, she's considered a "more honorable Chihaya Mifune" from the game, Persona 5. :*In addition, she's more linked to Elizabeth — one of the author's favorite characters in the Persona franchise because of her free-spirited and silly nature which beguiles her power. This is seen with Xeras' quote "Your fate is in the cards", the former's signature quote before entering battle. Typically, Xeras fighting style mimics both Elizabeth and Margaret's own due to their use of the cards. *This character was based on a concept that the author's friend, HB did sometime back on Fairy Tail Fanon, which the author took a liking to for personal reasons. In a sense, this article is a re-worked version of that. Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Notch Pirates Category:Oracles Category:Queens Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users